


Песок

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Беверли делает свой выбор.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433





	Песок

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 3. Песок

Беверли не может сосредоточиться и одновременно с этим расслабиться. Билл загнанно дышит сзади, крепко удерживая её бедра в одной позиции, и ей чудится канализация под Дерри. В отдаленных отголосках памяти она ещё в подростковом возрасте. Там она сплотила мальчишек, не стесняясь, легла под каждого и позволила себя трахнуть. До этого момента, пока она ещё пыталась вспомнить, что делает в Дерри и какие дела её здесь преследуют; до странного случая, пока она сообразила, что не может выбрать между Биллом и Беном, её воспоминания рассыпались песком. Она помнила песок в реке, на песчаном склоне пустоши и в детской, сейчас совсем некстати всплывшей в образах, песочнице. Теперь же песок — её мысли и память, совсем неощутимое и абстрактное понятие, но она не может подобрать более подходящего значения.  
Она принимает быстрые толчки Билла, внутри всё трепещет и закручивается тугой пружиной. Внизу живота тепло и тянет в предвкушении. Билл не сдерживается, он с ней тут и не здесь одновременно. Он трахает Беверли, потому что она так хочет. Его не нужно направлять, он берет сам, как только Беверли становится в коленно-локтевую позу. Бена приходится уговаривать. Не словами, а жестами, передавая мысли во взгляде. Беверли тянется к нему, такому возмужавшему снаружи и такому робкому внутри, сама стягивает с него джинсы и трусы. Член у Бена красивый, с крупной головкой и выделяющимися венами, перевивающими длинный ствол. Беверли качается вперёд, по инерции от толчка Билла и принимает член в рот глубже, чем может. Она давиться, и Бен отшатывается. Хочет, но боится причинить вред, стесняется и тормозит.  
Бен гладит Беверли по волосам, мягко массирует затылок под рыжими завитками волос, и Беверли приходится удерживать бедро Бена одной рукой, чтобы стоял смирно. Она сосет и вылизывает, дразнит налитую головку, проезжаясь умышленно, но легко, зубами по напряжённой плоти. Бен дрожит под её рукой, Билл хватает сильнее за ягодицы Беверли, разводя их в сторону, несомненно наслаждаясь видом таранящего податливое влагалище ствола.  
Скоро и это воспоминание забудется, рассыплется прахом и улетит по ветру, подальше от родного города. Но пока она между двух мужчин, заткнута с двух сторон, и есть только общий грудной стон:  
— Бев…  
Она не различает их голоса, она глотает вязкую сперму во рту, содрогаясь от мощного оргазма.  
Ещё есть время, они могу уехать и забыть страшного клоуна Пеннивайза, но Беверли понимает, что сама сделала последний шаг, опять сплотила Клуб Неудачников.


End file.
